warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunstar (OB)
Sunstar is a beautiful, ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and white marks on her face. She has blueish green eyes and a long, white tipped tail. Sunstar is a leader of MoonClan, the lost sixth Clan. They were the ones who created the tunnels that Fallen Leaves died in, Hollyleaf lived in, and where Lionblaze and Heathertail played in as apprentices. She was born to Goldenstar and Silvermoon. She is also kin of Firestar. Goldenstar's father was Lionblaze, Lionblaze's mother was Leafpool, and Leafpool's father was Firestar, making Firestar Sunstar's great-great-great-grandfather. In case you're wondering, Lionblaze struck up a relationship with Cinderheart, and then left her when she fell pregnant. Cinderheart fled to the newly discovered MoonClan and had her kits there. She moved back to ThunderClan, leaving Goldenkit and Cheetahkit without parents. Goldenkit became Goldensun and his sister, Cheetahkit, eventually became Cheetahfoot and Goldensun became deputy, then leader, and chose quiet, beautiful Silvermoon to be his mate. They had four kits, Sunheart, Owlfeather, Squirreltail, and Grayleaf Sunpaw was mentored by Cheetahfoot, the Clan's deputy. Sunheart earned her warrior name, but stayed a warrior until tragedy struck. Grayleaf, Sunheart's littermate, fell in love with the medicine cat, Crowfoot. Grayleaf was a young and immature she-cat and was eager to start a secret, forbidden relationship. But Crowfoot had malicious ambitions. His thoughts were if he seduced the leader's daughter, she would be appointed deputy and would become leader one day, and then he would be able to become the leader of MoonClan, and someday conquer all the Clans. He murdered the elderly medicine cat, Fennelroot, and had to appoint a new one, Snowpaw. When his plot wasn't going to well, he convinced the leader of SkyClan to attack MoonClan. Thanks to a warning from Owlfeather's SkyClan mate, Dreamwalker, they were able to prepare for battle. But Crowfoot succeeded, partially. He killed Goldenstar and Cheetahfoot in a tragic turn of events, but was swiftly killed by his own apprentice, Snowpaw. SkyClan retreated, leaving MoonClan in ruin. Just when all was lost, the spirit of Firestar came down from StarClan to speak with his granddaughter. He made her the leader and let her appoint Owlfeather as her new deputy. But Sunstar's drama wasn't over. Owlfeather was pregnant with a SkyClan cat's kits. Sunstar banished Dreamwalker from MoonClan and chose a mate, Nightfur. Nightfur is a handsome, black cat with brown eyes. Sunstar then revealed that she was pregnant with Nightfur's kits. One night when she was hunting, she caught Owlfeather and Nightfur meeting in secret. Owlfeather and Sunstar had their kits, so the leader couldn't decide what to do with her deputy. Sunstar had three, Icekit, Shadekit, and Fawnkit. Owlfeather had two, Jaguarkit and Willowkit. Then Sunstar banished her littermate for seducing her mate. She adopted Jaguarkit and Willowkit and told them that she was their mother, much like Squirrelflight, her great aunt. Sunstar chose a new deputy, Willowwish, but never forgave Nightfur for lying to her and choosing her littermate over her. Category:She-Cat Category:Leader